totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chris McLean
Chris McLean é o apresentador do programa, mesquinho e arrogante. Seu maior medo é não receber o pagamento. É muito sarcástico e muito sacana, fazendo de tudo para fazer a vida dos participantes a pior possível. É um assassino,já que matou um estagiário no ep. 14 de Drama Total Turnê Mundial. Na Ilha: Ele fala de um jeito jovem, apesar de não ser um adolescente (tem 35 anos). É bem convencido e não se importa com o que acontece com os campistas, desde que ele continue recebendo seu salário e que não se machuque ou se suje, porém demonstra preocupação com Owen e Gwen no desafio de atravessar uma ponte, com um ovo de águia, sobre um mar de tubarões. Quando Owen ganhou, ele é jogado na água pelo Owen, Geoff e Duncan. No episódio especial ele oferece a Owen a chance de ganhar US$ 1.000.000. Em Luzes, Drama, Ação ele começa a torturar os escalados com desafios baseados em gêneros de filmes. Aparentemente, ainda não pagou o salário do Chef Hatchet pela participação. Ele anda sofrendo mais e se preocupa um pouco mais com os escalados. Tem medo do advogado da Courtney, e só deixou o Owen voltar com a condição da metade do prêmio, se o Owen ganhar. No final, é revelado que ele na verdade é careca. No especial, é indicado para o prêmio de melhor apresentador de reality show, no qual acaba ganhando e anunciando um reality show falso, com novos participantes para testar se os antigos ainda queriam ser famosos. No final, ele resgata o ônibus com eles dentro. Em Drama Total: Turnê Mundial força todos a cantar. Ele não gosta do Ezekiel por ficar sempre interrompendo-o e, de acordo com ele, não tem o perfil para ser um bom competidor. Ele ainda anda explorando alguns estagiários. Ele parece estar mais agressivo nessa temporada, já que bateu em Owen de panela, jogou Ezekiel violentamente para fora do avião, e no episódio 4, não deu água quente para Bridgette para poder tirar a língua do mastro, e ainda matou um estagiário no ep. 14. Depois de Sierra revelar boa parte de seu passado, começa a detestar ela. Ultimamente, anda forçando os concorrentes à cantarem nas situações mais difíceis e é chato para caramba. Quando Sierra explode o avião, ele demonstra estar mais preocupado com o avião do que com ela, tanto que ficou com raiva e a eliminou injustamente, pois caso ela não tivesse arruinado o seu programa e destruído a sua felicidade, Alejandro teria sido eliminado, já que era 1º de abril, aniversário do Cody. Aparições Ilha dos Desafios *Todos os Episódios Luzes,Drama,Ação *Todos os Episódios Drama Total Turnê Mundial *Todos os Episódios Drama Total A Vingança da ilha *Todos os Episódios Total Drama All Stars *Todos os Episódios Curiosidades Chris, junto com a Chef, é um dos únicos dois personagens da série a aparecer em todos os episódios relacionadas com a concorrência. Como Chef, os únicos episódios que Chris não aparecem no - The Aftermath: II , The Aftermath: III , Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon , Aftermayhem Aftermath , e Hawaiian Style - foram todos os episódios de Aftermath Total Drama . Ele é sádico, como ele gosta de assistir os competidores sofrem, e consistentemente vem com desafios de alta periculosidade e risco de vida para eles para passar. Chris tem uma semelhança com Jeff Probst , o apresentador da versão americana de Survivor. Ele também tem uma personalidade torturando como Joe Rogan de Fear Factor . Chris 'dublador, Christian Potenza, admite que ele acha de Chris como Jeff Probst e Ashton Kutcher juntos. Chris está confirmado para ser 33 anos de idade, depois de seu ano de nascimento foi revelado por Serra (1978). De acordo com a Total Drama on-line , seu aniversário é 18 de novembro º . Isso faz dele uma das três pessoas no Total Drama com um aniversário confirmado. Os outros são Cody e Chef . Chris é um dos nove personagens com um último nome confirmado. Os outros são Harold , Cody , Blaineley , Alejandro , tijolo , Dakota , DJ , e Chef Hatchet . Chris tem usado roupas mais do que qualquer outro personagem na série: Star Wars rebelde uniforme piloto, X-Treme Tortura . Traje do pirata; Procurar e Não Destruir e Mutiny on the Soundstage . Terno formal azul, as cerimônias de premiação em Total Drama Action , Regra de Rock n ' , para os prêmios Gemmie em Total Drama Ação Reunião Especial da celebridade Manhunt e Niagara Brawls . Desgaste do inverno de espessura; Beach Blanket Bogus , Yukon Do Anything, I Can Do Better , Suécia Sour e Ice Ice Baby . Roupa de cowboy; 3:10 to Crazytown . Sasquatchanakwa costume ("Steve o Yeti"); The Aftermath: I . Uniforme de policial; The Redemption Chefshank . Vestuário do homem das cavernas, One Million Bucks, BC e 2008: Um Owen espaço . Árbitro roupa; Million Dollar Babies . Toga grega e coroa de louros; Million Dollar Babies . Batman traje; Super Hero-ld . Kung-fu robe; Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen . Faraó roupa; Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 1 e Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 2 . Traje aviador Brown; início e no final da maioria Drama Total Turnê Mundial episódios . Traje alemão; Tapa Tapa Revolução . Roupa de marinheiro; Newf Kids on the Rock . Dashiki da mulher tradicional, Jamaica Me Sweat . Imperador chinês traje; chinês Fake-Out. Roupa e careca cap tribeleader africano, Safari Mentir Africano . Tradicional da Ilha de Páscoa tanga e cocar; Rapa Phooey! . Darth Sidious, ponche havaiano . Moda roupa desenhista, homenagem ao estilista alemão Karl Lagerfeld , Modelo fugitivo . Ele às vezes usa uma variação do seu equipamento habitual, sendo a mais comum com shorts e sandálias em vez de calças e tênis. Isso inclui chapéus e acessórios adicionados à sua roupa casual. Chris é um dos cinco cha rac ters com pontos olhos. Chris tinha estrelou um filme antes de cerca de Badminton, no qual ele interpretou um personagem chamado "The Flipper". Consulte este artigo para obter mais informações. De acordo com Serra, ele foi também em alguns filmes ruins sobre gatos conversando. Chris parece ser detestado por animais : Um castor mordeu em Wawanakwa Gone Wild! . Um gato branco atacou em Dial M for Merger . Um pouco papagaio e atacou-o em Top Dog . Um leão queria atacá-lo no Safari Mentir Africano . Um vaga-lume estava dando um aviso sobre ele ser mal Finders Creepers . Chris escreveu uma autobiografia, que ele dá para Courtney em regra Rock n ' . Chris é revelado possuir uma cama de bronzeamento artificial chamado de "Tan-o-Matic 3000" em Mutiny on the Soundstage . Chris é um dos oito caracteres de ter abs visíveis. Os outros sendo Chef , DJ , Geoff , Justin , relâmpago , Mike e Alejandro . De acordo com uma entrevista com Christian Potenza, o competidor que Chris não gosta mais é Heather . Embora ele parece não gostar de Ezequiel mais em Total Drama World Tour, e comecei a gostar Heather suficiente para salvá-la uma vez. Chris é um dos oito personagens no seriado de ser ou ter sido careca. Os outros sendo Chef, Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Staci, Dakota, e Ezequiel. Chris é o único personagem a partilhar um nome com seu dublador. Sierra revelou que a bebida favorita de Chris é o suco de tomate, e sua segunda bebida favorita é chocolate quente. Serra menciona que Chris estava em uma boy band, organizado um programa de culinária (que foi cancelado após um episódio), e atuou em alguns filmes ruins sobre gatos conversando. Serra também menciona ter um rascunho de um obituário para ele. Em uma entrevista com Christian Potenza, ele afirmou que algo na vida de Chris fez dele a pessoa sádica que ele é hoje (embora ele não tenha pensado que o evento é, desde que ele não pensou em uma história por trás complicado para Chris) . Em uma entrevista com Christian Potenza, ele afirmou que, se Chris era um concorrente, ele estaria em um relacionamento com Lindsay por "razões óbvias", que são puramente físico. Ele a descreveu como "quente". Seu uso generalizado de alemão em Tapa Tapa Revolution mostra que ele é fluente na língua. Chris é um dos dois caracteres de crescer a barba no decurso da série . O outro é o Owen . Em crianças Newf on the Rock , é revelado que Chris nasceu em Newfoundland. Isso faz dele o segundo personagem na série a ter sua pátria revelado. O primeiro é DJ . Conforme revelado por Blaineley em chinês Fake-Out , Chris foi oferecido apenas o trabalho de acolhimento de Total Drama porque Blaineley recusou. Em chinês Fake-Out e Ice Ice Baby , é mostrado que o toque de Chris celular é a música tema do show, "I Wanna Be Famous". Em Awwwwww, Drumheller , é revelado que Chris dorme em um quarto de dormir hiperbólico. Como revelado em uma entrevista com Erin , os membros da banda de Chris de sua boy band, Fametown, são desenhos de protótipos de Ezequiel, Cody, Tyler eo estagiário que apareceu no último episódio, realmente! e Total Drama Reunion Ação de celebridade Manhunt especial . De acordo com a Dakota , Chris telefones sua mãe todos os dias. Chris é o primeiro personagem (e, atualmente, o único) da série a ter uma marca completa de itens em sua homenagem. Esses objetos são apresentados ao longo Total Drama: Revenge of the Ilha . Chris é atualmente o único personagem da série a ter uma equipe que leva seu nome. Galeria Ver Também *Chef Hatchet Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Apresentadores Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas Categoria:Ilha Dos Desafios